heromuxfandomcom-20200216-history
2014.04.14 - On The Trail Of The Bat
WayneTech's offices are, funnily enough, not actual in Wayne Tower but a smaller building in the Museum District. A clash of state-of-the-art technology in a 19th century Gothic building, the WayneTech offices also serve as the main research laboratory of the technological giant. Joseph Le is a man of Madripoorean descent born and raised in Gotham by way of London. His hair is neatly combed and his suit is impeccable. The picture of professionalism is the Vice President of Finance for WayneTech. He was more than happy to make a meeting with an Avenger - especially given Wayne Enterprises' most recent dealings with SHIELD. "Mr. Le will see you now," his secretary informs Keith with a smile, gesturing towards the automated doors of frosted glass, "Just through there." "Thank you, ma'am." Suits are not his favorite thing. It is not because he does not look good in them, for he does cut a rather good figure, but it is the constant paranoia of the occasional shedding. Purple fur is painfully visible on black. But he couldn't show up to an interview with Joseph Le wearing his hero colors, that'd be... well, a little classless. The cheshire adjusts his tie and walks towards the doors. ~Okay, just keep it cool. Only a few questions.~ ~Make it the RIGHT questions.~ Le gets to his feet as Vorpal enters and steps around his desk to offer his hand for a shake. "Mr. O'Neil? It's good to meet you. I'm Joseph Le. We spoke via e-mail." His accent is Gothamite with just a tinge of British thrown in there somewhere. He turns and takes a seat behind the desk, gesturing for Vorpal to do the same on the other side. "What can I do for you? Would you like a drink?" "Mr. Le, a pleasure. Water is fine, don't take any pains on my account. I realize I am imposing on your time as it is." Keith sits down only after Le sits down out of deference, reaching back to sweep his tail out of the way- a reflex he's developed since that first time he actually sat on it. It was rather painful. "I want to thank you for meeting me in such short order." "No trouble at all," Le replies with a smile, gesturing as his assistant fills up two glasses of ice water and sets them down on the desk, "Mr. Wayne has made it very clear that we're to aid the Avengers and SHIELD in any way we can. He really is quite a fan of what you've been doing." He had used his Avengers account to contact Le. This wasn't -exactly- an Avengers investigation... but Tony trusted him, right? There was too much curioser and curioser here to simply let go. Keith takes his water and smiles at Le, thanking him for his trouble, "I'm glad. I've only met Mr. Wayne twice at official functions, he does so much for the city..." The cat leans back on his chair, sipping his glass. "Please forgive me if I am rather to the point. I am very aware that your time is valuable so I do not wish to take too much of it. My inquiries are, of course, related to the Desmodus foundation, as you know." "Yes," Le says with a nod, taking a sip of his water, "A very worthy cause. I've been on the board for several years." "I hope you do not mind my asking how you became involved with the foundation? How did you become aware of it and ultimately a member of the board?" The Cheshire asks politely as he can. "For a better sense of history." "Oh," Le says, looking bemused for a moment, "Oh, I don't quite remember. Dr. Manuel and I both knew Thomas Wayne. She worked in Mercy Hospital while he was Chief of Surgery there and my father worked closely with Mr. Wayne. Dr. Manuel used to babysit me before she moved back to England but we've always kept in touch. She and Sir Percy asked if I'd like to donate to the cause and I thought it was a worthy one so I did. Then they invited me onto the board of trustees." Keith nods, "Concerning how transactions in the foundation are authorized... what is the process of bestowing a grant or donation through a transference? I assume there's all kinds of procedure and meetings involved in determining where specific quantities of money go?" Le taps his chin, thoughtfully. "That'd be administrative. Most amounts under ten grand are run through the office and the managers there. They don't sit on the board but they're authorized to make small purchases and to give allowances out of the discretionary funds." "I see." The cat taps his chin with an index finger. "Supposed that I were interested in tracking down who authorized a specific transaction? Would it be possible for me to do so with the permission of the board?" "I don't see why not," Le answers, though he seems at the moment apprehensive, "Though I'd have to ask why? What transaction are you talking about?" Reaching into his suit pocket, Keith takes out a printout from his bank statement- "This transaction was made several days ago from your foundation into this bank account. Now, there's nothing illegal about this, but there are some questions I must ask personally of the person who authorized it. I would be in the foundation's debt if I were allowed to make the inquiries. Of course, I understand if you would not prefer it, you are entirely in your right to deny me." "Strange," Le answers, taking the statement and looking it over carefully, "Well, I'm afraid I can't give you much more information on that. You'd have to contact the office in London. I can't promise you they'll let you know exactly who authorized it, though." "I could go to London if that would help. It'd just be a short jaunt with the JLA shuttle... of course I could also visit Mr. Desmode as well- you have had the pleasure of meeting him, of course?" Keith asks, smiling. Secretly he was hoping Mr. Desmode was one of those mysterious, 'unseen' members of the board, communicating through a loudspeaker a la Charlies' Angels or something. It would be a lead, and a proof of his first hunch. But knowing his luck, the man was probably the life of the party at the foundation Holiday gatherings. "Not personally, no," Le says with a shake of his head, "It's rare that the entire board of trustees needs to meet. Usually we meet up via e-mail or a conference call. The information age and all that. You should talk to Sir Percy's son. Sir Percy's been ill lately but he's the one who brought Arthur onto the board so he'd know how to contact him." Sir Percy seemed to be the connective glue in this 'case'. Here he was, thinking in 'cases', as if he were anything but a rank rookie. "Of course, I would be delighted to do so. Where can I usually find Sir Percy's son?" He's aware of the time, he does not want to take up more of Le's time. "You'll need to talk to him," Le laughs, "He's a bit of a party animal. Not at all like his father. But I suppose that's what growing up with a lot of money and hardly any rules will do for you." "That's alright, I was sort of introduced to that by Changeling, the original party animal." The cat smiles and stands up, holding his hand out. "Mr. Le, thank you so much for your time. I hope I didn't take too much of it." If Percy Jr. was a party animal, then he'd be able to track him down in the social circles. A little bit more of searching... "Not at all," Le says with a shake of his head, standing up to see Vorpal out, "Good luck on this investigation." Category:Log